Receso invernal
by Horrocruxmachine
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON Harry se va las vacaciones de invierno a la casa Black. Es bien recibido por todos, pero pensaba que Hermione no estaría allí. Situaciones no aptas para menores. pov Harry Mal summary, lean!


One shot! Hola Harmonys, es algo simple, algo hot, algo rápido en vacaciones de invierno.

¡Espero que les guste! Contenido +18 Con amor, Horrocruxmachine

Hoy me invitó mi padrino Sirius a pasar el receso invernal con él, claro que la oleada de frio nos está azotando y qué mejor manera de despejar el colegio y otros asuntos que ir a casa de tu padrino invaluable.

Ronald me ayudó a hacer una pequeña maleta, con ropa para varios días.

-Mamá ha enviado una conserva por si Sirius no te cocina.- Decía el colorado sacando despacio la el frasco.- De seguro la pasarás bien Harry, ambos se necesitan.

Tomé la maleta junto con mi cartera y el móvil, me despedí de los Weasley, que al parecer eran los últimos en irse de la Sala común de Gryffindor; ya estaba tomando rumbo a mi destino.

Ya era noche, llegué a casa de Sirius, toco la puerta y me recibe el señor Lupin, por dios ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la ví...Se ve que sus cicatrices han madurado. Al rato Tonks saludó y se fué a dormir en su habitación, Kreacher se hace presente y me mira de mal gusto. Toma las maletas y las lleva a una habitación. Mientras que con mi padrino ya estábamos empezando a relajarnos.

Y ahí fue cuando la ví.

-hhherm…ion..e-Dije sorprendido

Sirius me miró con una sonrisa de lado.-Los padres de Hermione están en una de esas descabelladas reuniones de gente que te arreglan los dientes… ¡que me arreglen los colmillos entonces!

-Harry!.-Hermione se levantó y me dio un abrazo como siempre lo hacía. La blusa me dio cosquillas, volviéndome un poco mas sensible.-Gracias a Sirius que me ha dejado quedarme.-¿tienes hambre?

-Dudo que coma eso, Hermione

-Tonks ha cocinado… Se ha empecinado en que quería cocinar ella pero.-hermione rodó sus ojos color miel para todos lados.-se pasó de cocción y quemo un poco el pastel

-No gracias… he traido conserva de la señora Weasley. Pero no tengo hambre de todos modos.- Le dije a Hermione, que me miraba con esa mirada tan especial.

-Que descansen, mañana tendremos un gran dia muchachos.- Sirius da un bostezo un tanto extraño y difícil de comprender si era de verdad o vaya uno a saber.

Hermione me lleva a una de las habitaciones para pasar la noche en lo que me ubican un lugar para dormir.

Mi maleta ya estaba allí, escojo un cambio de ropa para dormir y me voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa, al salir veo entre abierta la puerta de la habitación de Mione, levemente me asomo y veo que está dormida. Entro a la habitación de ella y cierro la puerta; me estoy imaginando miles de formas de follarla ahora mismo, tal grado que siento mi bóxer apretado.

Verifico que esté en total sueño, comienzo a mirarla detalladamente, por dios cómo me está provocando.

Creo que es momento de irme cuando ella abre los ojos y me mira. Sin asombro de que yo esté ahí, Hermione se levanta y une sus manos detrás de mi cuello.

Es como si me leyera la mente… empiezo por acariciar sus piernas, subo lentamente a su abdomen, llego a sus pechos y los masajeo levemente, no soporto más y comienzo besando su cuello, entre besos y lamidas en este subo la camiseta que trae y bajo a lamerle un pecho, mientras que con mi otra mano masajeo el otro pecho. Madre mía esto me encanta cada vez. Procedo a lamer el otro pecho, esta vez succionado el pezón.

Hermione solo dice mi nombre entre exhalaciones. Sus brazos tiran de mi, y ambos caemos a la cama.

-Harry

No aguanto el roce de la tela de mi bóxer con mi gran erección, me deshago de mis prendas y froto mi pene entre sus pechos; tratando de evitar algún gemido.

Hermione se reacomoda y me toma con las manos, haciendo que gruñe por lo bajo.-hhermione.- la manera de excitarme que tenia mi compañera nunca la había vivido. Sentía que iba a explotar cuando siento sus labios posarse en la punta.

Acomodo mi amigo en la boca de mi mejor amiga hasta el fondo, joder que bien se siente. Comienzo a moverme para satisfacerme, me arqueó un poco y cierro los ojos; saco mi miembro de su boca y me deshago de las prendas de la cadera hacia abajo, meto mi amigo en ella y comienzo a moverme lentamente, cada vez aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas, ahogando mis gemidos. Siento que estoy cerca de correrme, saco mi miembro de ella y me corro en su parte femenina, había expulsado mucho líquido, y no me resistí a lamer toda su zona, limpiando poco a poco el líquido, chupando su clítoris, y con mi lengua hacía movimientos verticales, seguí lamiendo cada rincón, sin dejar un rastro.

Debería gozar más de ella, sería la única vez que me la follaría. La doy vuelta, dejandola boca abajo, meto mi miembro nuevamente y embisto lentamente, joder esto me encanta.

Los cabellos de Hermione revolotean en la sombra. Acelero un poco las embestidas y al sentir que me vendría de nuevo salí y la regresé boca arriba, como un inicio. Y me corrí en su abdomen y pechos. Gozando lamiendo cada parte donde cayó líquido, me ponía más, tampoco quiero aprovecharla porque la quiero, sin duda hoy, me dejó satisfecho.

No sé por qué los padres de Hermione se han ido, ni por que Sirius la ha invitado. Pero las cosas con ella no volverán a ser iguales.


End file.
